


Tying the knot

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Horror, Humor, One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a wedding and turned into a nightmare. One shot. Happens after the series finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the knot

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

 

I walked down the aisle careful to not stop on the hem of my dress. I could see the veil over my eyes as I was staring straight ahead. I was staring at the man I loved, he stared back at me and I couldn't help but grin ear to ear. I continued stepping forward not looking away from his loving eyes, loving the way his eyes followed mine and then I was next to him, the preacher started speaking.

"We are gathered this day to unite this couple in holy matrimony," after that the words seemed to blur together and all I could do was look into his eyes. His lovely broody eyes were looking into mine, then I could hear the preacher again.

"Angel, do you take Xander Harris to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forth as long as you both shall live?" He stared right into my eyes as he said.

"I do."

"Xander Harris, do you take Angel to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forth as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said sweetly, excited that I would finally be his forever.

"Then with the power vested in me," I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride. Angel flipped up my veil and his lips started nearing mine.

"Ah!" I woke up with a scream. I looked around the room. It was my room. I felt a little better, because at least it was over now.

"Honey what's wrong?" I turned to the other side of the bed and there was Angel looking at me concerned.

"Ah!" I woke up again, in my room again but, this time, I checked the other side of the bed first, there was nothing there. My breath started to slowly calm down as I told myself again and again, it was only a dream. It was only a dream. Someone opened my door and I grabbed a knife from off my bedside table and pointed it at the door. I put it down when I realized it was just Dawn.

"Wow that must have been one bad dream." she walked towards me.

"You have no idea," I said softly, louder I asked, "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just on my way to bed when I heard you yelling. Was it the Nazi clown again?"

"No something scarier, much scarier," she plopped down at the end of my bed.

"Do tell," I looked at her and decided I would never be able to live it down if I told her the truth.

"Wild horses couldn't drag it from me," she whined.

"Come on Xander, it was just a dream. How bad could it be?" Bad, I thought, I wasn't even the man in my own dream, I was the woman who had been wearing a wedding dress and a veil.

"It was terrifying."

"Well, when you calm down and you decided you want to tell me you know where I'll be," Dawn got up again and left my room. I listened as she made her way a little bit down the hall and opened her own door. All I could think about was the scary dream. Soon I realized I'd be thinking about it all night unless I did something to get my mind off of it. I had a few DVD's in my room and I picked the scariest of them all. After all, it was better to have nightmares about slasher films, then nightmares about him.

* * *

 

The next morning I woke up with a scream. Killers had been chasing me all night long in my dreams but still it was preferable to the ones with Angel in it.

 

 

   
---


End file.
